Patriot
Patriot *'First Appearance': Life Boats (cameo), Grim Messengers of Doom *'Friends': The Flying Scotsman *'Enemies': Arry and Bert, Sir Frederick Aura, Mr. Mason, Hitman *'Voice Actor': EE93's Friends, Darthwill3 (reworked episodes) Patriot is a visiting engine from the Other Railway who was incinerated at the Ironworks. Bio Patriot was the name of the engine that appeared in Gordon Goes Foreign in the Railway Series. He was arguing with Duck and Gordon over which station was in London (Patriot thought it was Euston). They were all right, there are many different stations in London, Gordon, Duck and Patriot had all been to different ones in their lifeitme. He has visited Sodor a few times in when steam was in full swing. He worked hard on the Mainland, occasionally returning to Sodor to take passenger trains from the Other Railway. Later, The Fat Controller purchased him from the preservation society and had him come to the railway in secret for a few test runs. When Patriot was officially bought by the Railway and allowed to live on the Island, he somehow got diverted to The Sodor Ironworks, where Arry and Bert led him to the Incinerator. Two sinister men lured away Patriot's driver and fireman and killed them in the process. Patriot was then cast into a smelting pit, with Sir Frederick Aura laughing maniacally in the process. The Fat Controller has his suspicions as to what happened, but his major concern is that he won't be able to find another flagship engine for the grand opening of the extension. It seems that Patriot still has unfinished business. There have been reports of a strange, shrill, and familiar whistle being heard at the Ironworks late at night.There have also been sightings. Persona Patriot is a snooty, proper, and a stuck-up sort of engine. He does not pick up on things very quickly, being too caught up in his own importance, which played a major part in his destruction. He is self-absorbed and a tad pretentious. He can also be overly trusting, and will often not back down on a cause until it is too late! Trivia *EnterprisingEngine93 has mentioned that he will be re-shooting Redemption in HD, and that Patriot will have a larger role in the episode. *Patriot's name comes from his basis, the London, Midland, and Scottish Railway's "Patriot" locomotive class. *He was the first engine to die on-screen, and the second character overall. The first being Goliath. Appearances *'Season 1: 'Life Boats (cameo), Redemption (cameo), Feeling Lucky? (cameo) *'Season 2:' Grim Messengers of Doom, Munitions (cameo), Aura of Menace (mentioned) Gallery File:GrimMessengersofDoom5.png|Patriot during the events of "Gordon Goes Foreign." File:Patriot.jpg|Patriot returns as a ghost. File:GrimMessengersofDoom31.png|Patriot as he is pushed into the scrap shed File:GrimMessengersofDoom9.png|Patriot and his crew File:GrimMessengersofDoom6.png|Patriot entering the Smelter's Yard File:GrimMessengersofDoom30.png|Patriot getting pushed into the scrap shed Victor at Crovan's Gate Works .jpg|Patriot behind Victor at Crovan's Gate Works. Screen Shot 2013-08-22 at 10.16.09 AM.png|Patriot in the yard in Feeling Lucky? Screen Shot 2013-08-22 at 10.14.55 AM.png|Derek passing Patriot in Redemption. Patriot at Vicarstown Station.jpg|Patriot at Vicarstown Station in Snow Blind. Category:Characters Category:Green Engines Category:Ghost Engines Category:Other Railways Category:Tender Engines Category:Deceased Category:Sodor Ironworks Category:Mainland Category:Steam Engines